btob_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Insane
Insane (비밀, Bimil, "Secret") is a song by BTOB. Lyrics |-|Hangul= (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Baby without you) 널 데려다 줬던 집도 다른 남자의 집이었고 사람 많은 곳에선 좀 떨어져 걷는 느낌이었어 우린 커다랗게 부풀었던 풍선이 쪼그라들 듯 식었지 답답한 마음을 감출 수가 없어 난 뭐가 잘못된 거지? 지난 밤과 항상 똑같아 너는 외면하고 나만 매달리는 사이는 이젠 지쳤다고 항상 난 너였기에 너를 믿었던 나기에 매일 밤 외로워 괴로워 지겨워 내가 떠나줄게 니가 싫어지게 이제 더는 귀찮게 매달리지 않게 I’m gonna be better 차라리 없는 게 더 오늘따라 비밀이 너무 많은 너 You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (항상 넌 아무렇지 않은 척 꼭 지금 전활 받아야겠어?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again 매일 밤 똑같이 넌 외면하지만 (널 만나기 전으로 Ridin’ now… Say goodbye) 후회 없이 보내는 게 힘들지만 네 모습이 아직 잘 실감이 나질 않아 난 우리 한 약속은 바람과 함께 사라졌어 남은 건 너의 차가운 시선 M/P거지 같이 여전히 네 미소를 그리워하는 내가 미워 이젠 정말 너와는 끝이란 걸 인정 못해 죽겠어 내가 떠나줄게 니가 싫어지게 이제 더는 귀찮게 매달리지 않게 I’m gonna be better 차라리 없는 게 더 오늘따라 비밀이 너무 많은 너 You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (항상 넌 아무렇지 않은 척 꼭 지금 전활 받아야겠어?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again 널 첨 본 기억은 흐릿하고 사랑이란 그네는 멈췄고 다신 돌아오지 않을 기찰 타고 I’ll let you go I’ll let you go… 내가 다 버릴게 이젠 다 놓을게 그만 떠나도 돼 다신 날 찾지마 마음은 아프지만 잊어버릴 수 있게 내가 떠나줄게 니가 싫어지게 이제 더는 귀찮게 매달리지 않게 I’m gonna be better 차라리 없는 게 더 오늘따라 비밀이 너무 많은 너 You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (항상 넌 아무렇지 않은 척 꼭 지금 전활 받아야겠어?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again |-|Romanization= (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Baby without you) neol deryeoda jwotdeon jibdo dareun namjaui jibieotgo saram manheun goseseon jom ddeoreojyeo geodneun neukkimieosseo urin keodarage bupureotdeon pungseoni jjogeuradeul deut sigeotji dabdabhan maeumeul gamchul suga eobseo nan mwoga jalmotdwen geoji? jinan bamgwa hangsang ddokgata neoneun wemyeonhago naman maedallineun saineun ijen jichyeotdago hangsang nan neoyeotgie neoreul mideotdeon nagie maeil bam werowo gwerowo jigyeowo naega ddeonajulge niga sirheojige ije deoneun gwichanhge maedalliji anhge I’m gonna be better charari eobtneun ge deo oneulddara bimiri neomu manheun neo You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (hangsang neon amureohji anheun cheok ggok jigeum jeonhwal badayagesseo?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again maeil bam ddokgati neon wemyeonhajiman (neol mannagi jeoneuro Ridin’ now… Say goodbye) huhwe eobsi bonaeneun ge himdeuljiman ne moseubi ajik jal silgami najil anha nan uri han yagsogeun baramgwa hamkke sarajyeosseo nameun geon neoui chagaun siseon M/P geoji gati yeojeonhi ne misoreul geuriwohaneun naega miwo ijen jeongmal neowaneun ggeutiran geol injeong mothae juggesseo naega ddeonajulge niga sirheojige ije deoneun gwichanhge maedalliji anhge I’m gonna be better charari eobtneun ge deo oneulddara bimiri neomu manheun neo You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (hangsang neon amureohji anheun cheok ggok jigeum jeonhwal badayagesseo?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again neol cheom bon gieogeun heurithago sarangiran geuneneun meomchwotgo dasin doraoji anheul gichal tago I’ll let you go I’ll let you go… naega da beorilge ijen da noheulge geuman ddeonado dwae dasin nal chajjima maeumeun apeujiman ijeobeoril su itge naega ddeonajulge niga sirheojige ije deoneun gwichanhge maedalliji anhge I’m gonna be better (Oh no~) charari eobtneun ge deo oneulddara bimiri neomu manheun neo You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (hangsang neon amureohji anheun cheok ggok jigeum jeonhwal badayagesseo?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again oh no |-|English= (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Baby without you) When I walked you back home, it was the house of another guy I felt like you always walked a bit farther from me When there were a lot of people Just like a big balloon shrinking down We have cooled down I can’t hide my frustrated heart What went wrong? It’s always the same as last night, you turn away from me I’m so tired of me always being the clingy one Because to me, it was always you, I always trusted you So every night it’s lonely, miserable, tiring I will leave for you so I will get to hate you Now I won’t cling onto you anymore I’m gonna be better, it’s better if I’m not here Especially today, you have so many secrets You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again, I wanna hate you (You always pretend nothing is wrong Did you have to pick up the phone right now?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again Every night, you always turn away from me (Going back before I met you Ridin’ now… say goodbye) Although it’s hard to let you go without regret It still hasn’t hit me yet about you The promises we made are gone with the wind The only remaining thing is your cold eyes M/PLike a wretch, I still miss your smile I hate myself for that – I still can’t acknowledge that it’s the end for you and me I will leave for you so I will get to hate you Now I won’t cling onto you anymore I’m gonna be better, it’s better if I’m not here Especially today, you have so many secrets You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (You always pretend nothing is wrong Did you have to pick up the phone right now?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again The memories of when I first saw you become faint The love swing has stopped I board the train that will never come back I’ll let you go I’ll let you go… I’ll throw it all away, now I’ll let it all go You can leave now Don’t ever look for me, though my heart hurts So I can forget you I will leave for you so I will get to hate you Now I won’t cling onto you anymore I’m gonna be better, it’s better if I’m not here Especially today, you have so many secrets You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again I wanna hate you (You always pretend nothing is wrong Did you have to pick up the phone right now?) You make me go insane She gives me so much pain I won’t be back again Category:Songs